Lo que debe estar junto, junto está
by La pooh
Summary: Eddward Clark vuelve a Peach Creek después de finalizar sus estudios universitarios en Columbia, pero no viene solo un pequeño niño le acompaña: Jim. Kevin McCartney había decidido tomarse un año sabático al ver que en ninguna de las carreras en las que había estado eran de su gusto, dejándolas todas a la mitad y regresando a casa. Ambos habían tenido un romance, tiempo pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, es mi primer fanfic que publico aquí y de esta pareja. Después de leerme todos los fics en español de esta pareja he decidido volver a escribir fics (tengo casi tres o cuatro años que no escribo un fic; así que pido disculpas por lo mal que sé que lo haré.

Capítulo uno:

— Papi, ¿ya vamos a llegar? — preguntaba un niños de unos seis años mientras miraba como las casa se volvían borrones conforme el carro avanzaba. Eddward sólo atino a sonreír y responder lo que había estado haciendo desde hace casi una hora.  
—Ya mero. — Respondió pasando por la escuela secundaria en la que había estudiado. Miles de imágenes llegaron a su mente, el recuerdo de sus inseparables amigos, las horas en la biblioteca y, sobre todo, el tiempo que paso en el campo de beisbol viéndolo, a escondidas, practicar. Suspiro y el pequeño observo a su papi.  
— ¿Esa va a ser mi escuela? — Volvió a preguntar el niño. Eddward miro la carretera fijamente antes de virar a la izquierda.  
—Sí Jim. Presta atención que falta muy poco para llegar —. Aconsejo el mayor mientras se entraba al que fue su hogar. Aparco frente a la casa que ahora le pertenecía desde la muerte de sus padres. La casa seguía igual que antes, quizá le hacía falta una nueva capa de pintura pero todo lucía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. — Aquí es, Jim. — informo al pequeño mientras lo ayudaba a cargar la mochila que el pequeño traía con él. El niño corrió hasta la puerta dejando a Edd atrás, siempre tan impaciente pensó el hombre cerrando la puerta del auto y, sin poderlo evitar, fijando su vista en la casa de frente. Era de un color distinto y un par de rosales adornaban la entrada. Elevó la vista viendo la habitación en la cual había pasado incontables tardes, sintió su corazón oprimirse pero la voz de su hijo llamándole lo alejó de recuerdos que creía olvidados.  
Hizo un gesto al ver tanto polvo en la casa, claro era obvio que la casa no iba a estar impoluta como era costumbre. La soledad había hecho merma en el piso y objetos. —Jim, tendremos que ir al centro y comprar artículos de limpieza.

Aceleró y paso el semáforo justo cuando el amarillo cambiaba a rojo, viro a la derecha y siguió derecho. Otro semáforo se encontraba a cien metros, aún en verde, así que volvió a acelerar. El amarillo cambió a rojo antes de que el hombre pudiese pasar. A duras penas se detuvo y maldijo al escuchar como rayaba llanta; contaba los segundos, impaciente, que transcurrían mientras veía aburrido los carros que pasaban. Entonces lo vio, o creyó verlo. Un hombre con facciones delicadas y un gorro negro en su cabeza conducía un _Ford Fiesta_ negro. Siguió con la vista el coche hasta que se perdió entre la multitud de coches que circulaba diciéndose que lo había vuelto a imaginar.  
El sonido del claxon lo saco de su aturdimiento dándose cuenta de que el semáforo ya estaba en verde. Hizo una seña obscena con su dedo medio a los conductores traseros antes de arrancar. Dio vuelta en "u", no volvería a casa, mejor era regresar al bar donde había estado y tomarse algo fuerte.

_  
Lo dejo hasta aquí. Simplemente es la introducción; espero que les guste.  
¡Ah, se me olvidaba! _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ no me pertenece, esto es por amor al yaoi. Espero que me digan qué tal les pareció.


	2. Chapter 2

He aquí que vuelvo con la continuación. Espero que les guste, y espero haber subido bien la continuación. Gracias por los comentarios. Sin más las dejo con mi capítulo. Verán que ahora sí lo hice un poco más largo. Espero ir alargando poco a poco los capítulos.

CAPÍTULO DOS

Sabía que comer en lugares fuera de casa era una invitación a las enfermedades pero, de igual manera, también sabía que era tarde y a Jim no le haría bien pasar sus horas de comida. A sí mismo no podría hacer uso de su cocina esa tarde y posiblemente tampoco de la siguiente. Así, después de haber ido a varios lugares donde Eddward pudiera conseguir los químicos y demás cosas que necesitaba para la limpieza llegaron a un pequeño restaurant que recordaba el mayor de sus épocas de preparatoria.

Edd le abrió la puerta del carro a su pequeño y lo condujo hasta el restaurant. El niño corrió a sentarse en una mesa pegada a la ventana mientras su padre saludaba cortésmente a los encargados del lugar. Una señorita rubia se le acercó para hacer el pedido.

—Buenas tar… —Dejo la frase inconclusa al verlo. Con una platera color roja, unos jeans perfectamente pintados, una ligera chaqueta negra y ese gorro negruzco que era inconfundible — ¿Doble D? —preguntó la mujer llevándose el lápiz con el que apuntaba al cabello. Eddward se sorprendió al ser reconocido y vio a la chica. Le era familiar, sin embargo, no lograba descifrar de dónde la conocía; lo que era en verdad tonto puesto que poca gente le hablaba en aquel lugar.  
—Afirmativo, señorita, soy yo Eddward, o como usted acaba de llamarme Doble D — su rostro mostró una sonrisa en señal de disculpa. La mujer se carcajeo antes de hablar.  
—Tan educado como siempre. Soy Nazz. — Se presentó y Eddward la miro atentamente. Tenía el cabello rubio y largo, recogido en un medio chongo que dejaba sueltos algunos cabellos, y, mismo color de ojos; claro aún con ese delineador contorneando sus orbes seguían siendo inconfundibles. Se reprendió mentalmente por no ser observador.  
—Un gusto volver a verte Nazz. —Dijo sinceramente, pues él no pensaba encontrarse con algún conocido pues todos debían estar de vacaciones. Quiso preguntar a la rubia el motivo del que no estuviera en San Francisco, en la Academy of Art University como tenía entendido él; pero descarto la posibilidad de preguntarle, sería una descortesía.  
— Papi, ¿quién es ella? — la interrogación del niño lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
— Disculpa mi descortesía — hablo aunque no sabía si le decía a la joven que estaba enfrente o al niño —, Nazz, él es mi pequeño Jim y, Jim, ella es Nazz una ami… compañera— corrigió la relación que mantenía con la rubia, pues era sabido que su amistad se había formado cuando él entro en relación con su mejor amigo y con la ruptura no había querido hacerla elegir y se alejó. — de la escuela y era mi vecina en el vecindario en que viviremos.  
La mujer observo al niño, no se parecía en nada a su amigo. Pensó en la madre del infante y lamento la reacción que tendría Kevin al enterarse. ¿Había dicho "viviremos" el chico? Eso significaría que…  
—Seguimos siendo Doble D, en caso de que a la casa que te refieras se encuentre en el vecindario de Peach Creek. —Dijo la mujer sonriente. Era bueno volver a tener a un amigo de vuelta. —Bueno Jim ¿qué se te antoja pedir? —cuestionó sacando la libreta de su bolsillo y el lápiz de su cabello. Ambos hombres pidieron su comida y Nazz fue a la cocina a hacer su pedido. La comida transcurrió sin anomalías salvo por algunas preguntas que escapaban del pequeño de vez en vez. Una hora y media después Jim se encontraba en el carro mientras Eddward se acercaba a caja a pagar.  
—Un gusto haber coincidido contigo Nazz.  
—Lo mismo digo. Te he extraño Doble D, y no soy la única. — Soltó casualmente la mujer — Por cierto, Doble D, no importa lo que haya pasado, yo aún soy tu amiga. —Dijo la mujer extendiendo el cambio mientras le sonreía. Eddward sintió una sensación agradable en su interior. Ciertamente no esperaba encontrarse con alguien y que ese alguien fuese agradable con él, no después de la manera en que todo termino. No pudo hacer más que agradecer con la cabeza y sonreír antes de tomar la feria y dirigirse a la salida.  
—Tenemos que juntarnos un día para ponernos al corriente. Ya pronto estaré pasándome por tu casa. — Le llego la voz de la rubia antes de que terminará de salir del lugar. Se volteó y sonrío de nueva cuenta antes de salir.  
Ya en casa Edd prestó un libro a Jim y le dijo que permaneciera en el escalón que había enfrente de la puerta mientras él se dedicaba a adecentar lo que sería su nueva vivienda. Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente mientras el adulto limpiaba su huevo hogar. Había empezado por la que sería la recamara de Jim, aquella que le había pertenecido a él de pequeño, luego había limpiado la habitación de sus padres, ahora suya. Después de lo primordial había ido al baño a poner ácido muriático para dejarlo actuar mientras limpiaba la cocina.  
El tiempo se le paso y cuando miro el reloj ya eran las siete y media de la tarde. Se reprendió pues ya había pasado la hora de la merienda. Empezó a recoger todos los productos que había utilizado y fue a colocarlos en un lugar seguro, fuera del alcance de Jim. Aún le faltaba lo que sería su estudio, la sala, el baño de invitados, el garaje y otras pocas partes de la casa pero era mejor dejarlas para mañana; ahora lo importante era prepararle a Jim una cena.  
Salió de la casa, esperando encontrar a su hijo leyendo pero el niño no se encontraba ni en la acera ni dentro del carro.  
— Jim —llamó y no hubo respuesta. Volvió a repetir el nombre de su pequeño pero nadie respondió. Un poco intranquilo le dio una vuelta a la casa esperando encontrarlo. Nada. Su preocupación empezaba a acrecentarse. De nuevo en la entrada grito el nombre de su hijo y al igual que las ocasiones anteriores no hubo respuesta.  
Miro todas las casas. No había ningún carro, no tendría que haberlo la hora de salida laboral era a las nueve y apenas eran las siente cincuenta y tantas. Necesitaba encontrar ayuda, y pronto. Observó como la cochera de la casa de enfrente, la que había evitado mirar, estaba abierta dejando ver una motocicleta. No la había visto nunca pero conocía a su dueño y era al último al que quería pedirle ayuda. Los últimos rayos de sol golpearon sus ojos y se percató de que faltaba poco para que oscureciera. Su Jim estaba sólo en un lugar que no conocía y oscureciendo sería mucho más difícil encontrarlo ¿y si no lo encontraba, qué haría sin su bebé, qué haría Jim sin él? Sintió miedo y sin pensarlo corrió a la puerta frontal y toco cual desesperado.

_-_  
Sí, otro capítulo sin que Edd y Kevin "se vieran" pero en el que sigue creo que es obvio que se encontraran... ¿o no?  
Espero sus comentarios dulzuras, y críticas para mejorar :P  
Los empiezo a querer 3 (?)  
Chao chao


	3. Chapter 3

Tuve un error en el segundo capítulo, pues subí un borrador. Nazz asiste a la universidad de San Francisco (sí, estuve investigando universidades, marcas y todas esas cosas que pudiesen gustarle a los personajes). Sin más el capítulo. Supongo que debería decir si va a haber o no una "fecha de entrega": no la habrá. subiré el capítulo cuando tenga listo el siguiente. Más que nada para yo sentirme con tiempo suficiente para dejar enfriar la trama en caso de que quiera hacer algún cambio. Bueno aquí el capítulo tres. Espero les guste.

Capítulo tres:

Tenía una maldita cruda, producto del vodka que había tomado esa mañana y parte de la tarde, cuando unos golpes se escucharon el su puerta. Maldijo al idiota que estuviese tocando y decidió ignorarle, pero los golpes no se detuvieron. Un tanto enfadado se puso de pie y peino sus cabellos con los dedos de la mano antes de ir a la puerta. La garganta se le seco, por un momento pensó que era otra de sus visiones, aunque esta fuera tan real, culpo al alcohol de ello. Delante de él se encontraba Doble D al punto del llanto. Había cambiado su vestimenta, seguía luciendo tan lampiño que como lo recordaba y unos pequeños músculos se le habían marcado. Lucía tan…

—Kevin, te suplico que me ayudes. Por favor. —La voz del chico lo saco de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta de que era real. Eso de cierta manera lo enfureció después de la manera en la que habían terminado ¿Doble D se atrevía a pedirle un favor? —por lo que más quieras Kevin te suplico que me ayudes a encontrarlo. — Volvía a pedir el de gorra derramando lágrimas. Eso hizo que se tensará un poco. Aún se preocupaba por él.

—Haber doble tonto ¿qué es lo que buscas? —preguntó apenas el pelirrojo.

—A Jim. Lo dejé en la entrada y no está. Lo he buscado por toda la cuadra y no lo encuentro. —Decía el hombre sosteniendo su mirada con el de ojos verdes. Kevin lo miro expectante. Sabía que su cactus era importante pero no hasta el punto de que Doble D estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. —No sé a donde pudo haber ido. Él no sabe andar sólo. — Otra frase del de gorra lo hizo sopesar la idea de que el genio se hubiese vuelto loco.

—Primero cálmate y segundo, Doble tonto, los cactus no pueden caminar así que Jim debe estar lejos. — Lo vio negar. —No, Kevin, no hablo de mi cactus. Jim es mi hijo. —Informó Eddward. El mayor se le quedo viendo como si hubiese hablado en un idioma desconocido ¿su Doble D tenía un hijo? Eso significaba que estaba casado. Conocía lo suficiente al hombre frente a él como para saber que Eddward sólo tendría hijos dentro de un matrimonio. Recordó cuando hablaron sobre rentar un vientre para tener, de esa manera, un retoño que llevará su sangre. El de gorra se había negado pues alego que un niño debería nacer dentro de un matrimonio.  
Kevin salió otra vez de sus pensamientos, esta vez al darse cuenta de cómo Edd se daba media vuelta.

— ¡Espera, idiota!, ¿cómo quieres que lo encuentre si no sé cómo es? Descríbelo. —Ordenó mientras entraba a su casa por las llaves de su bebé. Cerró la puerta con seguro y se dirigió a su preciada moto mientras Doble D permanecía parado a unos pasos de la acera. —Muévete tarado. Si no me dices cómo es me meto a la casa y no te ayudo.

—Tiene unos ojos verdes hade y un cabello de similar tonalidad. —Kevin se le quedo viendo ante tal dato. —Una variación genética ocasionó eso. — Explicó el genio. —Tiene seis años y creo que aún lleva su libro de cuentos. Viste una camisa blanca y unos bermudas azules. Calza unos converse negros.

—Muy bien, Doble tonto, haremos lo siguiente: Tú irás en tu coche al este, yo en mi moto al norte. En media hora regresaremos, lo hayamos encontrado o no —Eddward estaba a punto de protestar pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido. —Para abarcar oeste y sur posteriormente. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de arrancar su moto y salir en dirección al norte. Eddward asintió viendo la estela de polvo que dejo la motocicleta por la exagerada velocidad con la que había partido el otro chico. Corrió a su coche y lo encendió, no se preocupó en cerrar la puerta; su hijo era lo primero. Edd pasaba las calles mirando por los locales, a la gente que pasaba o alguna señal de que su hijo hubiese estado ahí. Pero en cada semáforo su mente viajaba a donde quiera que estuviera Kevin. Rogando porque lo hubiese encontrado y pensando en lo amable, entre comillas, que se había portado el pelirrojo. Eddward había pensado que después de lo que habían pasado, y con lo rencoroso que era su ex-novio, se negaría a ayudarlo. Grata fue su sorpresa al ver su error y darse cuenta de que, aunque fuera un poco, Kevin parecía haber madurado.

La hora acordada se había instalado en el reloj y muy a su pesar Eddward no había encontrado al niño. Sin querer regresar al vecindario dio vuelta en "u" y, como acordó con Kevin, regreso a casa. El pelirrojo aún no había llegado cuando aparco en su estacionamiento. Espero cinco, diez, quince minutos y nada. Pensó que quizá había encontrado a su hijo y por un momento se dejó acunar por esa positiva idea. El verlo llegar solo fue tan decepcionante para Eddward que tuvo que mirar al cielo para que las lágrimas no escaparan. El pelirrojo no bajo de su vehículo, sólo habló.

—No está al norte en un perímetro de ciento cinco kilómetros. Tendremos que buscar en otra dirección. Tú irás al oeste y yo al sur. —las mejillas del pelirrojo se tiñeron suavemente de un rosado al pensar en otro sur al que hace años iba a buscar la felicidad del geniecillo. Se giró y volvió a encender el motor, dio una vuelta por la rotonda de la cuadra y antes de desaparecer creyó escuchar un "ten cuidado".

Eddward se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad mientras hacía cálculos de los datos que le había dado Kevin. Un carro corría alrededor de 230 kilómetros. Desconocía la capacidad de la motocicleta del pelirrojo pero una cosa era segura: Kevin había estado conduciendo a exceso de velocidad, aumentando los riesgos de sufrir, así, un accidente; y todo por buscar a su hijo. Sí, en definitiva, el chico había madurado. Se dijo al tomar rumbo al oeste.

Kevin corría su motocicleta a una velocidad nada sana para su bebé, pero algo en su interior le exigía encontrar al hijo de Doble D. Pues si había algo que Kevin no pudiera soportar era ver verdadero dolor en la mirada de Edd. Él le regresaría al hijo que tuvo con otra para que el bobo del que estaba enamorado, porque aún seguía enamorado del niño genio y obsesivo con la limpieza que había conocido en su niñez, fuese feliz. Aunque sus sentimientos poco o nada importaban ahora. Eddward estaba con alguien y, al parecer, ya lo había olvidado.

Iba tan rápido que estuvo a punto de no distinguir una melena verduzca sentada en las puertas del basurero. Kevin busco la manera de dar retorno para luego aparcarse en la banqueta del frente.

—¡Jim! — Grito mientras corría hasta donde estaba el niño. —¡Papi! —Exclamó el pequeño levantando su rostro pensando en que su padre lo había encontrado, pero al no ver a Eddward se desanimó bajando el rostro. —Disculpe señor, lo confundí con otra persona. Le ruego me disculpe, simplemente creí que había pronunciado mi nombre.  
Kevin lo miró atentamente y no pudo evitar sonreír pues el niño tenía los mismos modales que su padre.

—Eso fue porque sí pronuncié tu nombre, Jim, soy Kevin y he estado buscándote. —Informó esperando que el niño no hubiese aprendido demasiado bien a no hablar con extraños; porque estaba seguro de que el doble tonto le había enseñado esa regla básica a su hijo.

— ¿Por qué me buscaba y cómo sabe mi nombre? —cuestionó el infante tallando con el dorso de su mano sus mejillas para limpiarla de cualquier rastro de llanto.  
—Eso es porque soy tu vecino y… amigo de tu papá. Él me pidió ayuda, ha estado como desesperado buscándote, pequeño. — Kevin no entendía de qué momento a otro se había vuelto tan cursi. Él no era bueno con los mocosos aunque supuso que el niño era una excepción por ser hijo de quien era. Examinó al crío mientras se ponía de pie. No se parecía en nada a Edd, salvo en su carácter, por lo que pudo notar; pero salvo por eso no tenía sus ojos, ni su cabello, nada. Maldijo el momento en que los genes decidieron que el mocoso se pareciera a la madre, que él ya odiaba, y no al hombre que era su padre.

—Señor kevin, ¿usted me llevará con mi papá? — interrogó el niño con la ilusión grabada en su sucio rostro.  
—Claro, pero con una condición: tienes que contarme cómo llegaste hasta acá. Te invitaré un helado si lo haces. —Ofreció el pelirrojo pues quería saber o darse una idea de la manera de ser del hijo del bobo y cómo había estado Eddward y ese pequeño sería su mina de información. El niño asintió emocionado.  
—Pero eso será mañana porque hoy debemos regresar con tu padre, antes de que le dé un infarto. Sígueme. — El niño lo siguió hasta la motocicleta y a dos pasos de llegar a esta se detuvo completamente fijando sus ojos en el que sería su transporte. — ¿Qué pasa?  
—Papi dice que las motocicletas son ataúdes con ruedas. Son peligrosas, podríamos tener un accidente si subimos. —Explicó el niño con aire de sabiondo. Kevin no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír. El niño era idéntico a Doble D. Pensó en la manera en que podría convencer al niño.

—No te preocupes. Yo soy muy bueno y cuidadoso conduciendo las motos. Nunca me ha pasado nada. Y a tu padre tampoco. —Añadió y el niño iba a emitir un argumento o algo pero Kevin se le adelantó — Yo lo lleve muchas veces en mi moto cuando estábamos en la prepa. Tu padre me confiaba su seguridad, así que puedes estar seguro de que estás a salvo conmigo. —Kevin sabía que si el niño era hijo del bobo los argumentos que se usan con los niños no le iban a funcionar. Se imaginó que esos hubieran tenido que ser las explicaciones que hubiese tenido que darle a un pequeño Doble D si hubiese querido hacerlo subir a su bicicleta de infancia. Jim pareció meditarlo y Kevin comprobó su hipótesis y más aún cuando el crío hablo.

—Supongo que tienes casco ¿verdad?

Kevin asintió extrayendo un casco, el único que tenía y que había comprado exclusivamente para Doble D. Pues al igual que su hijo, Eddward se había negado a subir a ese "ataúd con ruedas" hasta tener algo de protección. En ese momento se alegraba de haberlo conservado, aunque hubiese sido por una cursi razón.  
Jim se colocó el casco, que obvio le quedaba grande y aseguró al pelirrojo que estaba listo. Kevin levanto por los hombros al niño y lo colocó en la parte delantera de su bebé para después sentarse él. Uso sus brazos como protección del pequeño y arrancó a una velocidad de cincuenta kilómetros por hora pues no quería asustar el niño.

— ¿Crees qué papi me vaya a regañar o castigar? —Escuchó Kevin que le preguntaban cuando estaba parado frente a un semáforo.  
— ¿Es la primera vez que lo haces? —El niño asintió. —Puede que lo haga. No digo que este mal ir a explorar, porque supongo que es eso lo que estabas haciendo ¿no? —el niño asintió nuevamente. — Pero no es recomendable hacerlo en un lugar que no conoces. Podrías perderte, como paso hoy, y eso asustaría mucho a tu papá.  
— ¿Me enseñaría los lugares donde puedo jugar, señor Kevin? Digo, si tiene tiempo. No quiero incomodarlo. —Se disculpó el crío y Kevin no pudo evitar una carcajada. Estulticia  
—Seguro que sí. Pero será después de que me cuentes lo que paso cuando vayamos por un helado. Y claro que tu padre acepte. —Dijo el pelirrojo antes de arrancar y seguir rumbo a las casas de ambos.  
Así pasaba en cada semáforo en rojo: Jim preguntaba cosas a un Kevin que se sorprendía a sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo maduro que estaba actuando. Y más frente a un niño que era hijo del hombre que amaba. Sí, los años le habían hecho bien al pelirrojo.

Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Para mi desgracia, el cuarto quedará muy corto; debido a que es necesario esa brevedad para la secuencia que tengo en mi mente. Creo que ahora sí, tardaré un poco en publicar. El capítulo cinco aun se está maquilando y faltan muchos detalles y posiblemente sorpresas por pensar.  
Ya saben, déjenme sus reviews diciéndome qué les pareció el capítulo, lo qué piensan de la historia, los personajes que han salido. Alguna petición que pueda considerar. Sí, estoy abierta a modificar algunas cosas si a ustedes les apetece alguna idea. Aclaro, no todas. Sólo las que pueda adaptar a la idea de mi fic.  
Chao chao. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Tardé un poco en subir este capítulo, espero me disculpen. Muchas gracias a todas y os que leen mi fic, también por los reviews. Me animan a seguir. Espero que les guste la continuación, a mí me gusto (aunque creo que es por mi mente retorcida). Es muy corto, pero es necesaria esa brevedad para que yo sigue con la historia como me apetece. 

Capítulo cuatro:

Setenta y dos horas para poder llamar a la policía y que se pueda levantar un acta para reporta la desaparición de un niño. Sinceramente, es eso momentos, todas esas normativas le parecían una estulticia descomunal a Edward. No lo había encontrado, era un terrible padre. Ya no sabía dónde buscar y la idea de saber a su pequeño en quién-sabe-donde a esas horas de la noche lo hacían estremecer. Decidido se levantó de la banqueta donde se encontraba sentado. Lo iría a buscar, no ganaría nada estando ahí.

Abría la puerta de su carro cuando distinguió dos luces acercarse poco a la calle. Entrecerró los ojos adaptándose a la ceguera que empezaba a instalarse a causa de la cercanía que iba adquiriendo el vehículo.

Kevin freno justo en la entrada de la casa de doble con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro. Eddward vio un pequeño bulto entre las piernas del pelirrojo y llevo ambas manos a su boca por la sorpresa. Kevin se había bajado y ayudaba al niño a hacer lo mismo. Edd pude distinguir un casco sobre la cabeza de su pequeño, lo miro atentamente distinguiendo la franja blanca al costado del casco negro: era su casco. Sintió su corazón latir desbocado: su hijo estaba frente a él y usaba el primer regalo que el pelirrojo le había hecho. Eran demasiadas emociones.

Jim saltó a abrazar las piernas de su papá mientras lloraba. Había estado tan asustado, pensaba que nunca de los nunca jamás iba a volver a estar junto a su padre.  
—Lo siento tanto papi. Sé que merezco un castigo, pero no lo volveré a hacer. No quiero que te separen de mí. —Sollozaba el pequeño. Eddward se acuclilló y lo abrazó fuertemente.  
Kevin se sentía tan fuera de lugar pero era inevitable no quedarse embobado contemplando la escena de la que era espectador. Doble D era un padre tan cariñoso, pese a los microbios que el pequeño seguro portaba. Su corazón quería romperse al verlo tan lejano en la cercanía de unos pasos, pero la sonrisa imperfecta de aquel nerd era suficiente adhesivo para mantener su corazón bien. Decidió que no quería seguir ahí; no fuera a ser que la madre del niño saliese. No quería conocer a la mujer que le arrebato el amor de su vida; aunque, la poca preocupación que tenía esa mujer por su primogénito era realmente molesta. Sí Eddward y él hubiesen cuidado a un hijo él estaba seguro que lo mimaría tanto que Eddward le reprocharía y, por supuesto, lo cuidaría tanto que no tendría por qué perderse. Pero no era su hijo, no tenía nada que opinar.

Levantó el rostro. Kevin se daba media vuelta, tenía que agradecerle; después de todo, él había encontrado a su hijo. —Jim, coge un cambio de ropa; te llevaré al cuarto de baño para que tomes una ducha mientras yo te preparo una nutritiva cena. Necesitas dormir, mañana hablaremos. — Ordenó el de gorra y el niño no espero a que su padre repitiera dos veces la indicación y corrió hasta el carro. Eddward en cambio se acercaba un poco a la figura que se movía con suma lentitud por la calle. —Disculpa Kevin —, llamó la atención del pelirrojo. — quería agradecerte por lo de hoy. Y me gustaría saber si te apetecería tomar una taza de té y conversar un poco.

Ahora sí, su corazón colapso ¿cómo se atrevía el chico que le hablaba a sugerir que fueran a hablar?, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si fuesen los mejores amigos y sin contar que seguro la mala madre que era su esposa estaría durmiendo en ese lugar. Si Doble D pretendía que iba a olvidar el pasado y entablar una amistad con él estaba muy equivocado. Aún lo amaba y no iba a fingir que había superado lo que tuvieron. No iba a observar cómo Eddward era amado por otra mujer.

—No, Doble tonto: no me apetece tomar una taza de té, café o lo que sea contigo. — Dijo antes de apresurar el paso y entrar rápidamente a su casa. La había cagado, como siempre, y él se volvería a alejar de su lado pero prefería eso a tener que ver el amoroso esposo que, estaba seguro, era.

¿Muy mala? Es que si seguía "rosa" me iba a aburrir. Sinceramente estoy teniendo problemillas con el quinto capítulo; así que intentaré tener la continuación para el siguiente lunes; de no ser así será de este viernes al otro cuando suba ,a más tardar la continuación. Les quiero mucho por leerme y quiero más a los que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar sus lindos comentarios *corazón* 


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno he regresado. Tuve un pequeño problemilla con este capítulo, pero aquí está. No tiene mucha acción, pero espero que les guste mucho. Tambiñen tuve un problemilla con mi lap- se mojo- y tuve que enviarla a arreglar.  
Agradezco demasiado el que me escriban reviews me dan muchas ganas de actualizar con rapidez.

CAPÍTULO CINCO:

Apretó fuertemente los dientes contra el labio inferior y se acuclilló a recoger los papeles que la otra persona había tirado al momento en que chocaron.  
—Lo siento mucho. —Dijo al tomar un examen de física con una horrenda "efe". Sintió pena por la calificación antes de prestar atención a la rubia que aún se encontraba frente a él, sonriendo.

—Gracias, Doble D. — Agradeció la chica con una sincera sonrisa que inspiro al enclenque nerd que era a contestarle a una de las chicas más guapas que estudiaban en esa institución.

—Oye, no quiero parecer metiche ni nada por el estilo, pero vi tu nota en el examen de física. Y pues, si no te incomoda y deseas, como es deber de todo estudiante, recuperarte en dicha asignatura yo estaría dispuesto y encantado de darte asesorías. —Calló y rápidamente añadió. —Claro que no tienes porque aceptar. Yo entiendo si no deseas la… — Y su monólogo quedo cortado a causa de la risa de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

—Si existen los ángeles en definitiva tú eres uno de ellos. Justo estaba pensando en cómo hacerle para pasar la materia. Si no apruebo, con B+ como mínimo, estaré fuera del equipo de porristas. Y es lo que menos quiero. Te lo agradecería.

Y desde aquel día su intelecto se vio gratamente utilizado para la enseñanza de su compañera. Los días invernales ya se empezaban a notar en la bruma del otoño conforme los conocimientos del temario se iban adquiriendo. Eran mediados de noviembre, por allá del dieciocho, cuando ese chico se unió a su grupo de estudios. No hacía más que molestar a su persona cuando intentaba explicarle a la rubia, que entre los libros de la biblioteca escolar se había convertido en su amiga, o cuando se encontraba ensimismado en la lectura de algún tema.

Y después del primer semestre en que su rubia amiga aprobó satisfactoriamente en la asignatura en que la ayudaba sobrepaso la idea de que no se volverían a hablar. En enero, con la reanudación de clases, se encontró con que la mesa de la biblioteca que desde primero había utilizado estaba ocupada por la rubia y su pelirrojo amigo. Se acercó, pidió permiso para sentarse y fue el pelirrojo el que hablo.  
—Doble tonto, por eso estamos aquí.  
Se sentó, la tarde paso y, por primera vez, que le invitaron a regresar juntos a aquel barrio en el que compartían casa. El pelirrojo había sido el que lo había propuesto.

—Papá, papá. —¿Dónde está el cuarto de baño? — Parpadeó un par de veces desenfocando la imagen de la puerta por la cual el pelirrojo había desaparecido. Abrió la boca para inhalar el aire necesario para contestar sintiendo como sus dientes se separaban de un labio inferior que le ardía.

—Seguro, deja te ayudo con tus artículos de limpieza, luego te llevaré al que será tu habitación y mañana…

—Iré a por un helado con el señor Kevin. Él me lo prometió. —Interrumpió el ilusionado niño.

—No. Mañana tendremos una seria plática sobre tu comportamiento de esta tarde. —Dijo serio, como nunca lo había visto el pequeño el cual asintió y siguió a su padre.

Escuchaba el sonido de la regadera mientras soplaba la taza de té de tila que estaba por beber. Sabía que con un regaño su hijo entendería, pero no podía dejarlo ir con Kevin. El pelirrojo le iba a gustar a su hijo, lo sabía y tenía miedo de que el crio quisiera pasar mucho tiempo con su ex novio. El líquido se convirtió en un rompemuelas en su garganta, asfixiándolo. Kevin no podía volver a meterse en su vida. Lo había superado. No le guardaba rencor, pero si su hijo pasaba tiempo con el otro él mismo tendría que hacerlo y no estaba seguro de poder soportar los fantasmas del pasado que los unían.

_  
Un poco de su historia pasada. Y como sé que fue demasiada la espera les dejaré un pequeñisimo avance del que será el sexto capítulo.  
"Se quedo inconsciente, por fin, sobre el fajo de fotos y con la botella de alcohol terminándose en el piso de su habitación.  
Los espero en la continuación. Que, adelantando, también estará inmersa en recuerdos. Aunque de un color distinto que los que aquí puse.  
¡Les quiero horrores!


End file.
